


Bro

by Rainonmyparade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainonmyparade/pseuds/Rainonmyparade
Summary: I was bored and it's short af and you'll probs think I was high or smthn but I wasn't but here:Hinata wants to be Kags' bro and Kags is confused what a bro is and is like #nohomo and Hinatas lile #fullhomo so they fuck





	

"Hey yamayama"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah you, who else talks to me"  
"Woah that's kinda sad"  
"Yeah well, dude I was thinking  
Do u wanna be my bro"  
"Bro? Wtf is that remember #nohomo remember bro _oh..._ "  
"Nah bro #fullhomo ily man"  
"Bro"  
"Bro"  
"Bro"  
"Bro-- okay wtf no #fullhomo"

So they made out

 

 

 

 

And fucked 

 


End file.
